


A Good One

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay (+/Elizabeth Weir),</p><p><i>In daylights, in sunsets</i><br/>In midnights, in cups of coffee<br/>In inches, in miles<br/>In laughter, in strife<br/>-"Seasons of Love", RENT.</p><p>Elizabeth witnesses the aftermath of Rodney pulling an all-nighter at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good One

Rodney groaned. “No. Lemme sleep.”

“It’s daylight,” John said gently, shaking his shoulder.

“Lies. Just watched sunset. Had wine. Kissed. Still sleepy time.”

“I brought you coffee.” John waved the mug under Rodney’s nose, trying to get him to inhale the welcome scent.

“Not budging an inch.”

“This is your favorite kind of coffee. After you’re done drinking it, you’ll want to run a mile.” John ran a hand up and down Rodney’s back absently. Given the way Rodney smiled and leaned into the touch, that probably wouldn’t help him wake up. John probably didn’t even realize he was doing it.

Elizabeth missed that kind of easy affection with another person.

“Hate running. Hate miles.”

“C’mon, Rodney, you need to go home.”

Elizabeth should have gone straight to her office, should have left John and Rodney to an obviously private moment, but she couldn’t help it. They were ridiculously sweet together. Sometimes they could have the most outrageous arguments - second only to Jack and Daniel’s strife-ridden shouting matches - but when they laughed together, well, Elizabeth was reminded that there was still good in this world, still love.

“Rodney, you never came home last night. You said you just had a couple of hours’ work on the patent, and then you never came home. You know what your sciatica will do to you as it is. If you come home, I’ll run you a hot bath, give you a couple of aspirin, and you can keep sleeping.” John sighed.

“Need some help?” Elizabeth asked. “We could probably carry him together.”

That brought Rodney awake. “Elizabeth? What -?”

“Go home, Rodney. You’ve earned it.”

“But the patent -”

“Can wait another day. Go. Zelenka can do the rest.” Elizabeth smiled and then swept into her office.

She heard grumbling and rustling and John and Rodney’s voices faded. For half an hour, the office was Elizabeth’s and Elizabeth’s alone. She put on some music and pored over the files Tracy had left on her desk, and decided to make today a good one.

Later that afternoon, a cupcake from the cupcake boutique appeared on the corner of her desk. When she thanked Lorne, he had no idea what she was talking about. And then she saw John eating a cupcake and arguing with Cam, and she knew that today had been a good one.


End file.
